Latios' awakening
by Abusora
Summary: Momo goes through the world of Pokemon with a few gifts he also goes through supernatural things as far as traveling to other worlds.
1. Chapter 1 Momo

Momos beginning.

Before you read this story is people telling about a death about a young boy so this stories past tense. Momos friends will tell the story in past tense.

Hi my names Natural Harmonica but I prefer N, I am yr of 12. This is about me and my mysterious friend Momo Oak but I'm not to tell the story for that's the Narrators job this story mostly points to Momo not me. When I heard his name I thought he was related to blue and professor Oak but he's nothing like the Oaks. Well I best stop talking or the Narrator might kick me outttttt... Hay I stopped no need to wipp Me. "Let's start the Story"said Narrator.

While the incident of Altro Mare a boy called N prayed to the gods to bring Legendary Latios back. Since the Legendaries felt sorry and got Latios out of the dimensional world.(Giratina didn't like this) Then a boy came to upper world that had blue hair, a green T shirt, and blue shorts fainted. N got him up in little fear and the

boy woke up not to see N but an ashed hair boy kissing a girl. The boy turned to N and said where am I ?

N responded with My names N, I'm on vacation with my step dad in Altro Mare, and what's your name? Then Momo spoke in a Altro Mare voice(Altro Mare is English speaking Italian accent) My names Momo Oak. N thought he can't be an Oak he's his prayer. Umm Momo are you related to the Oaks? Momo spoke who's that? Then N shrugged it off. Ummm N whose that over there? said Momo pointing at the girl he saw. N looked and said that boy I think he's Ash Ketchum and the girl i forget. N looked away and said follow me. Momo kept looking at her and saw her transform and the boy disappeared to the sea. The girl was now a red dragon thing. She looked at the boy and flew off to the sea with baby blue dragons. Momo ran to N despite knowing where he is.

… 3 years later...

Momo and N was on a helicopter with a red R on it. They were chained to the wall. N had an idea he had a bobby pin in his hand and bend his wrist to unlock it now N's arm is free N whistled with his fingers and starmorry appeared and quickly cut the chains. Starmorry went away and Momo jumped off the helicopter. N yelled to team rocket, bon voyage and you'll never catch us alive or dead. then N jumped. N sped to Momo and said did you happen to bring a parachute? No said Momo than N spoke okay plan b, Pidgeot!

Then a pidgeot swooped down and caught both of them but since Momo wasn't ready, Momo fainted. Momo appeared in dream world terror was every where. Then a dark Pokemon appeared it said if you give me your soul you'll live because you're dead if you awaken(yes Momos very gullible. Momo nodded and momo started to be weak then darkrai disappeared and the fear then cresselia appeared with happy surroundings. He escaped darn it ohh you I take your soul because you don't want darkrai to have it. Then Momo was forced up. N and Momo were dropped of in Asperta town in front of the pokemon center. Momo's hair changed color from blue to a ginger. Woooooh Momo your hair changed color.

Momo got up, and said where are we? Well we're in Asperta town. Said N. Since we're here let's go to Nate's house I think his mom wouldn't mind she's 8 Said N. The 2 went to her house southeast Asperta town. N Knocked on the door. Then running feet ran to the door. He had Brown spiky hair, a blue jacket, silver shorts with laces, stockings, and no shoes. N was first to speak hey Nate can we speak to your mom. Nate spoke (rarely) sure come in. He said in a Unovan voice(new York). The two entered and Nate shut the door. N went forward to the kitchen where Nates mom is present. N spoke, Ms Black can we say a night so we can prepare for defeating Rocket.

Then the mom turned around and gave N a ball. The mom said Yes you may, do you have sleeping bags? Yes we do yelled Momo from Nate's room. N went to Nates open room to see Momo and Nate playing with Pokemon toys. N spoke to Momo, hey genius you're 12 not 10. Momo talked back I'm young I'll always be. N sighed and thought this is why I should have made you a trainer at 10. N's right you may be a trainer tomorrow so let's playyyy Pokemon. Said Nate pulling out a gameboy color with a weird cartridge.

Pokemon crystal is the best thank you Krystal for creating Pokemon games. Then Momo pulled out a gameboy advance sp with no cartridge. Nate looked at Momo and saw this and said oh my you have no games well in my toy box there's a Pokemon emerald cartridge which I can't play since gameboy color can't play. Momo smiled and got in his toy box and took out Pokemon emerald and put it in his device.

Nate then went next to Momo and they sat down.

Then N went to the Kitchen and helped set dinner up. Momo played till he gets his starter Momo spoke to Nate witch he should get Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip.

Nate answered Well treecko is for beginners torchic is easy mudkip is hard. Boys dinners ready clean up. Yelled The mom. They put away their games and went to kitchen to clean up. The 2 got to the table as well as the mother and N. The dinner was roast chicken(even though this is Pokemon it doesn't feel good to say let's eat roast pidgeot.) Grace they all spoke. They all ate decently then when they're done they cleaned up. The mom announced for everyone to watch how to train your Dragon type 2.

When they were done they cleaned up for bed. When the 2 got in sleeping bags and Nate to bed and were other the mom sleeps Nate asked Momo on their adventures then N fell asleep. Nate said So you went swimming with a tentacruel amazing without getting poisoned. Momo smiled at his memory that's right. Nate commented When I grow I wanna be like you. Nate fell asleep. N rolled over and a pokeball rolled out. Momo got up outside without it. Momo walked around town and ended up at scenery lake.

Momo looked at all the Pokemon and he tried to catch em bare style. Momo jumped at a nocturnal Patrat. It dodged and ran. Momo stared at a psyduck it stared back. For few more moments psyduck blinked and he spoke what the hell I lost. Psyduck squirted water. Momo thought for all these years he could speak Pokemon. Psyduck waddled away. Momo stared at a purloin that had his gameboy advance sp. Give me back my game you cat. No what if I don't want to? Grr I'll catch you. The purloin freaked and threw it in the lake. Momo jumped at purloin but it sidestepped and slashed Momo's face.

The cat ran away laughing. Momo sat on the edge of the lake crying. If this is how you catch a Pokemon bare hands I'm a terrible got out of bed to find Momo then he headed watching him in the background.

Then a Pokemon appeared out of the lake an oshawott. Oshawott swam over and wiped up Momo's tears. It said its alright I know its dark but Letts play.

Momo smiled and got up on the field as well as Oshawott. This is weird its like you know what I'm saying. Momo smiled even wider and said maybe. Oshawott jumped in joy and spoke Let's play tag. Oshawott tagged Momo and said you're it. Oshawott and Momo played until sunrise. They were both tired and they sat down. Oshawott scooted of into the water and swam up and gave Momo his game. Momo smiled and put it in his pocket. Hey Oshawott I'm to be a trainer today will you be the Pokemon of me. Oshawott hesitated then said only if if I stay out of my pokeball. What's that? wow you know almost nothing of Pokemon battles. (Now Nate went home) Momo held Oshawott and ran to the house he was sleeping in. Momo quietly entered the house and his sleeping bag. Oshawott didn't care he was in a bag with Momo its only temporary and warm. Then an alarm went off N and Nate got up and turned off the alarm. N yelled at Momo wake up! Then a blast of water hit N.


	2. Chapter 2 I feel you Riolu

Chapter 2 Riolu I feel you.

Momo awakens and see's N pissed ,soaked and he yells. WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO. Then a Pokemon appeared out of his sleeping bag. Ns mouth hanged and Nate smiled. Oh yeah I made a friend last. Oshawa waaa. Then N spoke to Momo little more gentle voice. What did he say? Then Nate spoke to N. He can talk to Pokemon how? Ever since I found Momo he could speak Pokemon, I can only hear their feelings so I took him with me. Momo spoke up. Oshawott said jeesh you didn't need to wake him up. Hey you guys I need to go to school mister Norman is bringing his Pokemon from the Hoenn Region. Byyyyyye! Nate ran out the door. Then his mother called the 2 and Momo took Oshawott. The mother spoke. Well I guess you're off anyway what's your guys dreams? Mam my dream is to free Pokemon from bad people that's what I learned. Mmm good dream N now what's yours Momo? Mines to find out who I am. That's good Momo but their must be another one to confirm the first one. Well I guess to be the best even better than Ethan Gold. The mother yelled, Well begone from my house meet your fate with your Oshawott.

The 2 were hurried out with their possessions. Momo (Oshawott is on Momo's shoulder)and N headed out to route 19. When they went through route 19 Momo stared at a purloin that scratched him. Oshawott go! Yelled Momo in rage. Oshawott jumped off his shoulder. Purloin got ready to scratch but... Oshawott ummm useee water gun. Oshawott held his breath and sprayed. The purloin endured it. N yelled use it again quickly! Oshawott don't attack. Oshawott yelled Oshawott N yelled WHAT why. Because it isn't are turn... N yelled, Momo this is not a videogame! Oshawott spoke to Momo, listen to him. Then purloin scratched Oshawott. Oshawott barely move. Oshawott said I'm lv 7 a level 2 scratch won't do. Oshawott use water gun! Said Momo. Purloin lost and the 3 walked to the flower named town. Then they entered route 20. Right when they reached the end a voice in their heads lead them to floccesse ranch. Then they saw a couple being threatened by team rocket. Hand over your lillipups the rockets yelled. They couple yelled you should be disbanded never you'll never have are pokemon! Then Momo and N tapped the rockets. They turned around and the punched them in the face. The elders went behind the two. The rockets spoke together owe that heart but you'll be singing pain go Zubat. The Rockets throughout two pokeballs and two zubats appeared. Oshawott go! N whistled and a riolu appeared. Oshawott use water gun on first zubat. Riolu use quick attack on first zubat. The first zubat fainted. The rocket yelled confuse ray on riolu. Riolu use Quick attack. Oshawott use water gun. Then Riolu quick attacked Momo instead. Owww jee. The second zubat fainted and they were returned. The rockets yelled NO retreat from Unova. The 2 ran off. Then a helicopter appeared and landed it had a p on it. Ohh hi step dad what do you want? Then a man got out of it. I got a proposition for you join us so we could take the Pokemon away from bad people Team Plasma. N beamed then frowned and looked at Momo. If I join I could fulfill my destiny but I'd not to see you in awhile. Its Okay N Its your dream its time we split anyway. N smiled and entered the helicopter with his step dad. They flew off. Then the riolu bumped Momo. Ohhh my first capture now we're that pokeball..?! Nooo N has it. Momo looked at it and picked it up and ran to virbank city. Then he went to the Mart. 5 pokeballs please I didn't get any in asperta city. Okay mister Oak. The person at the counter gave him balls. Momo thought she gave me balls... Snicker. Momo left the building and entered the center and nurse joy his Pokemon. Oshawott was strapped down and Audinos made sure his gender exc. Oshawott freaked. Riolu was unconscious few hours later they were all healed and on guard. The riolu played with Oshawott and Momo at the abandoned movie theaters. When finished they trained. Now Oshawotts lv 14 and riolu is at level 13. When that was over he went to the Virbank gym.(Now Roxie's not a gym leader yet so its Koga.)


	3. Chapter 3 RED

Thank you for your reviews keep sending reviews and I'll keep typing. If anyone in spare time can they read my other fanfic Anubis the Pokemon and please review that to.(In this story the older version of the Pokemon Momo has tells the tale of what happened when their younger selves)Chapter 3 RED

"Hi I'm a Lucario and I just got caught by this pokespeaking human named Momo... He's a freak. IM THE NARRATOR I SAY NO HE'S NOT A FREAK. Yes he is. NO HE IS NOT. Yes he is. NOT. Is. . IS. If you say so. AHHH I QUIT YOU BE THE NARRATOR. THE NARRATOR WALKED AWAY. No come back... I guess not well itll be me point of view... let's start the tale. Right now I'm in a Pokeball, for all the weirdos out there that a pokeball is like you're trapped in a soft see through a ball perfect for sleeping. Well my trainer went through the underground place and was challenged by a creepy little man he said his name was sigh and he's a preview before Koga. Go Gastly he yelled. He threw a poisonous looking Pokemon out. Now if he through me out I would piss on him. Go Oshawott my trainer yelled. I felt a sigh of relief wash over me. Maybe he's not a moron as I know him. The battle went pretty quick with water guns. My trainer caught a glimpse of how many Pokemon this guy had. You have six Mister. Yes I have six pokemon now what will I throw out hmmm. He threw out gastly.

The battle went on a bit but quickly because of water gun. Now the man threw out koffing . Oshawott come back. Momo yelled go riolu. He threw me out and Oshawott went to the sidelines. Momo yelled to me saying use quick attack. I ran so fast the koffing. Koffing got sick. I used my head to collide with koffing . The koffing started stumbling in confusion. His trainer yelled use destiny bond. Wedding fainted from confusion but it didn't affect riolu. Come back koffing . Go koffing . The opponent yelled and he returned his fainted koffing with another one. Weezing use sludge wave. Quick Riolu use counter and hit him my trainer yelled. I used my aura to and swiftly dodged it and hit koffing we're the cross bone was. Then my trainer yelled use quick attack to Finish him. I jumped and hit koffing and he fainted but I started to faint. Then the opponent yelled sorry when you used counter my koffing used spirit bond. My trainer frowned and he picked me up and ran to the Pokemon center and Oshawott followed. Then I was strapped by these Audinos again and this Time they just healed me. I was at gave back to Momo. Then Oshawott started to glow. I tapped Momo. He turned around and saw Oshawott change form to a Dewott. Then Momo said it's time I gave you guys names. Oshawott. I'll name you Kaz and Riolu I'll name you...

Everyone reading this give me an Idea. The first one will be it unless it's rude. Ill not continue without reviews and how did you like me Being Narrator. Ehhhh I'll plan this later said Momo. Momo went outside with me and Dewott. and a boy pasted into the center with ash colored hair and pikachu in his arms.(A Samurott yells at a Lucario... You're a terrible narrator I will relieve you of duty. Lucario yells no. Samurott leers at Lucario. scary gulp ok you can tell the story. Lucario lets Samurott tell the tale.) When the boy passed by a girl and a green haired guy that looked kind of creepy followed. Hey Momo I bet that boys named ash. I said to Momo. Momo looked at me and asked me why I think that. I said his hair is ash colored and its a guess. Momo spoke full of vigor and shouted let's challenge him. I quickly said let's first challenge the gym leader. Momo made a grin and picked me up plus pulled Riolu to the entrance to Kogas gym. I grinned because I saw a tough looking Riolu snickering at the Riolu being pulled. Riolu blushed and said to Momo Can you please let me go. Momo let Riolu go and took Riolus ball out. Momo then returned Riolu.

Momo walked in and I adjusted myself on Momos shoulder. Momo walked through the dark place and ran into a man in purple clothes. Then the man spoke. I am Koga the former gym leader of kanto and the former elite 4 from the Indigo plateau. I had a new set of Pokemon so let's see your honor. Then the room flashed a brilliant dull light.  
He yelled go Trubbish. Then Koga threw out his trash like Pokemon. My trainer yelled go Kaz. Momo lifted his arm toward the battle. Despite my weight I ran off his arm. Kaz use water gun Momo said. I held my breath summoned my emotions from my stomach and let it burst at Trubbish. The Trubbish was blasted towards the wall by me. The Trubbish almost fainted. Momo waited. I yelled at Momo quick what should I do. Momo talked back by saying but its not my turn. I almost ripped my fur out of my skin. Koga spoke its either you are used to video games or you're doing old day method for waiting for your opponent. I respect that. Since I'm so kind I'll only battle you with 2 Pokemon. Momo smiled. Koga yelled Trubbish use gunk shot. Trubbish then sprayed junk in my eyes. I screamed. Momo yelled over my Cry's and yelled another water gun. I forced my eyes open and sprayed him with water. The trubbish fainted. Koga yelled return and a beam of red light made Trubbish disappear. Then he yelled go Haunter. Momo screeched and I felt a disturbance in the force.( No you didn't Samurott. Shut up Lucario my story) then Koga yelled Haunter use shadow claw. Then since my blindness I felt a claw rip my back. I screeched in pain then Koga yelled use shadow ball. Then a ghostly ball hit my head and I fell down fainted. Then I heard a soothing voice from my trainer. I recognized it as a grass whistle. I smiled and was picked up not by my trainers hands but by ghostly hands. Then My trainer stopped whistling and was set by my trainer.(Okay Lucario can you tell these people what happened. Now Lucario telling the story.) I was released by Momo and saw Kaz in Momos arms then I looked at my opponent it was angering. REALLY MOMO I WARNED YOU. WHATS YOUR PLAN?

Momo said to me I got a plan. I fumed flames. Momo yelled use foresight. I thought that's a good idea but still... I focused on haunter then Koga yelled use psychic. Then Haunter stared at me. I ran all over the place. Riolu use quick attack on Haunter Momo yelled. I focused power in my legs and head butted him very fast. Koga grunted then yelled Haunter use it again.(Okay Lucario I'll tell tale now. Now Samurotts narrator.)I woke to see Riolu running from Haunters psychic. I yelled to Riolu weakly. Its okay Riolu I believe in you no matter how you are. Riolu smiled at his remark. Koga yelled stop the match. Koga returned Haunter and made a jester to Momo. Momo returned Riolu and walked to Koga. I hear your Pokemon and I know you speak Pokemon Koga said. Momo started to talk but he was cut off by Koga yelling. If you wanted to hide your ability you shouldn't talk to them in argument. Oh and you would never beat my Haunter its to strong. Momo said why do you use him if you know younglings being here. Koga said its to test you and your Pokemon. Momo said so you can speak to your pokemon? Koga went wide eye and said yes now take your badge and go. Koga gave Momo a badge and Momo ran out the door. Once outside Momo went back inside and saw the whole place change. Momo went in the main area and the gym looked like a rock house with Hippy's in their. There was a performance in the back and a girl was leaving it. Momo muttered Magic. Momo went outside and healed us at the Pokemon center. And then Momo let Riolu out. I looked down as well as Momo and saw the unspoken. Riolu Started peeing on Momos foot. Momo shook the pee off. That was paybacks for you putting me against a ghost type Riolu said putting his penis back in his sheathe. Momo walked to a ship and got on with me and Riolu. ALL ABOARD TO CELESTIA CITY. Yelled the boat man. Then the 3 went to the front of the boat and the boat started off.

Then Momo looked around the boat and saw a red trainer outfit. Momo went the man. Momo spoke to him. What's you're Name. My trainer said respectively. The man turned around. Momo covered his mouth in a scarred manner. The man smiled cruelly. Momo flinched and said Red. Momo returned Riolu and picked me up and ran into the bathroom. But when he opened it it was occupied by Red. Momo ran into a closet but Red was their. Momo crunched his body in a very populated wall. Momo covered his ears and he screamed. I got out of his grip. Then a Sailor aboard hit me on the head and I blacked out. When I woke up I was on Momos lap. In a white room. A girl with white clothes sat on a chair next to Momo. Momo woke up and turned to a nurse. The nurse said do you remember what made you black out? Momo said I saw RED and then I ran and RED was their. The nurse looked down upset then a teen came through the doors and guess who it was.(Was it Red said a black dragon. No)It was N.


	4. Chapter 4 Disaster city

You did a terrible job telling the tale. Yelled my Aura friend. Not as bad as you I say to Lucario. In the background a bunch of Pokemon yells Fight fight fight. Then I looked around to see my friend Gardenia the Kirlia.

She spoke softly but everyone shutter and quieted down. You guys don't fight these children are here to hear the story of Momo. Then I heard a deep girl voice that says. You remember our masters last wishes before he died?

I look forwards to the female. So How are you Shadow. Remember to spread the word. Says Absol. Then I looked over and saw the Narrator. Now I'll tell your tale if Lucario says sorry about his rude comments. Then my Lucario friend says.

Sorry for my cruel comments. Okay me the narrator will tell the tale.

Ch 4 the cities Disaster

N walked towards to Momo and said I will get you out early. Momo said to N, what do you want me to do?

N smiles and said if you join team plasma. Momo accepted with a nod. Then a man with a plasma outfit came in and flew a smoke ball at the ground. The ground smoked and N detached Momo from the machine. N pulled Momo outside. The plasman got out and retreated. N force palmed himself and goes north of the big city. They went through a dark alley and his behind a dumpster.

N had a plasma outfit in his bag and took it out and dressed plasma over the hospital clothes. They went to the water fountain north of the city. They sat down. Momo screamed to see RED left of him. N said to Momo calmly. Its okay RED is a good guy not a freak. RED is not that social because people are scared of him. Hes a nice guy. A ring from N's pocket. N picked it up. When they were over N replied gotta go Momo, plasma let a dangerous wild absol on accident next by liberty pier. Momo you can clean this mess up? Momo gave a smile...

You'll tell the story Shadow. Now Absol is telling the story...

I was dropped off by humans in weird suits. I was hairless. I was then pinned down by nets I tried to rip the net with my horn. My horn started to shake then in my mind I saw a shadow in space destroying everything. I then awakened and saw a human in the same weird man suit but with a hood, took off the net. I then pounced him. Then he made a gesture to the other suited men. The person under me made no emotion then his hood slid off.

I then put a relaxed face on. And I saw a boy with yin shaped hair, gingered hair that looked kind of like mine. He had purple eyes that captured my soul. Ill tell you now I know he's a boy because my tail was touching his crotch. I got off in daze. He got up and said may I please capture because if you don't you'll be taken by these weird people and who knows what sick things they may do. I thought hard and blushed then I said yes. He threw a pokeball at me and it sucked me in. I look around in what seemed to be a see through ball. I looked at the boy and communicated with him telepathy.(Actually some dark types learn English rarely absols.) I said to him where we going? Then the boy spoke out loud to me you can speak to me I understand. I looked at him shocked. Could he really speak to me. Could he understand. I spoke to him hey where we going? He then said a hotel. He can understand me! I thought I then spoke again by saying what's you're name? The boy said Momo. We started to proceed through the big city. Momo went west. He stumbled across A well known a Pokemon gym. He didn't go in like other Pokemon champs or wanna be. Momo went in then sped into a bathroom. Just now when we passed through a Pokemon little Dewott than me followed us. Momo took off his belt that had Pokemon and placed it on the sink. Momo started to take off his shirt... I turned to my new or creepy friends but to my surprise only one little Riolu. I saw him look away from Momo undressing. I looked back to Momo only possessing a P on the underwear. I blushed. Momo looked at me and the Dewott and stopped taking off clothes. He made a gesture with his finger to turn around. This time all 3 of us blushing. Me in my pokeball I turned around then Dewott turned around covering his face. Momo soon said done and we all turned to Momo. He was wearing a green T-shirt and blue shorts that's cuff squeezed and sandals that kinda looked like sandiles. (Later I'll show u guys special episode.) Momo put his belt on and picked up Dewott. He headed towards a lady at a counter. He said may I have a room. The counter lady said ever since our sex rule please return your Pokemon to their balls. Momo snickered then said but he hates his pokeball. The lady gave Momo a black ball with yellow on it which I know its called a luxury ball. Momo whispered only to Dewott and he was then captured by Momo. He then attached the ball next to me. Momo pulled out a plastic card with a P emblem on it. The lady took the card swiped and returned it to Momo. Enjoy room 4 and here's the key the lady said giving Momo a key. Momo left to get in a box. Dewott escaped his ball and clicked all the buttons. Momo screeched then returned Dewott. The box started to move up. The doors opened and Momo leaped out of the box. Momo walked around until he reached a door that was labeled 4. Momo used the key and the door opened. Momo entered the room. It was 2 storeys high with a wall complete glass and a bed away from it and a closed bathroom. Momo threw all of us out. Okay let's introduce ourselves to you absol my Names Momo. I know you told me. Well the Dewotts Name is Kaz and my riolus name is Lucas. I started to lick my fur clean. Momo snapped his fingers and said hey we need to be clean. I smiled because that's what I'm doing. Momo continued and said warm water. I was then wide eyed. Momo picked me up over his arms and pulled me into the closed shower. Momo then undressed and threw his clothes onto the toilet. He turned on warm water. I screeched but know one came to my rescue. Momo then pulled out a leaf from his mouth and whistled with it. I recognized it as a grass whistle a special type of grass. The music stopped my screeches. I then became calm. Momo then pulled a shampoo bottle and poured some on me. Momo then brushed me still playing the tune. I felt the shampoo leave my fur. Momo then took me out of the closed shower and dried me with a soft towel. Then he opened the door and I walked out. My hair poofed. He then called Kaz and then Kaz came into the wet room. After a few minutes kaz came out all clean. Then Momo sang LUUUUCAASSSS your next. The riolu ran under the bed but before he could Momo ran at him naked. I yelled to Riolu have a nice Bath bitch. Kaz smacked me and we laughed. In the shower room we could only hear 2 things Momos grass whistle and Riolus scream. The whistle didn't affect the riolu. Few minutes ran by and the screaming stopped and Momo and Lucas came out. Lucas ran into the cover. We laughed and my poof went down. Then someone knocked on the door. Momo quickly put us in our balls and he opened the door. A waiter came in. Is there a problem in here or your Pokemon. He looked around. Momo said no and asked why he was here. The waiter said seeing we haven't seen you eat for 2 hours since 6 we decided to check on and say food is free and you may bring out your Pokemon to eat. Momo smiled. The waiter continued and said I've been hearing your music and I was wondering if you'll play music in the odditoreum. Momo said yes...

Awhhh that food was delicious I said finished with my food.

Momo took us upstairs with the thought of playing music. Momo turned on a tv and saw Momo breaking out of the hospital. Momo cursed and threw my brush at the tv and broke the tv. Momo fetched the brush. Momo brushed me and I fell asleep on the floor in our room. I woke up and saw Momo on his bed awake with Lucas and Kaz asleep. I heard 2 echoing rings coming from Momos pockets. Momo got up and standed right behind the glass and took a weird device out of his pocket and held it to his ear. I perked my ear and I heard. Hey Momo you their? Yeah. Good because you need to get out of their or your dead and you need to get the black Vibrava and return it to base. Over and out. Momo returned his Pokemon in alarm. Momo smashed the window then police and their Pokemon broke down the door. Hold it, its the police the all said. I pressed my face in my paw. Momo smiled and soluted. Momo fell out backwards. I opened my eyes to see Momo perfect land a 2 story jump. Momo ran out of police sight and his under a sewer bump. Few seconds camera guys or what ever filled the investigation. When the reporters and police left. (Early in the mourning.)Momo got out and went back. I was fully aware why he was going back. When Momo entered he went to the auditorium. The waiter was their crying. Momo threw his voice and it said Momo would love to know why you're crying? The waiter spoke sadly and said I promised many people over radio to hear expert grasswhistle and he had to go away. Momo teared and threw his voice and it said. Momo always keeps his promise so start the radio review. The waiter took out a computer and started it up. Hey its 78.9 and its me mane and I can't give u the song soo... Momo quickly used his grasswhistle. The waiter looked around for the noize and gazed into Momos eyes. Momo walked closer and kept playing the song but then stopped. The waiter cried for joy. The waiter yelled in his speaker by saying this is Momo the grass whistler. Heyyyy I'm here sorry I'm late now tell me what you think of my lugias song. Momo played his whistle in tune of lugias song. Waiter recorded the song on YouTube and made it play on the radio. I thought is it a bad thing if your face is on YouTube and your wanted criminal. When Momo finished I asked Momo why we're wanted? He said because we're part of plasma. Mane facepalmed and asked Momo if he wanted to help to get somewhere. Momo said yes Desert Resort. Mane said ahh you're going to the Tournament for the black Vibrava. Yep said Momo. Mane handed a map to Momo and a brown cloak. Mane spoke again Wear the cloak so no one will see your face and here's Unova map. Momo smiled and said thanks hope we meet again but not in these circumstances. Mane said go away quick before I call the police. Mane and Momo laughed. Momo put the cloak on and reached at the end of the city. Before Momo continued we all saw The famous RED in front of us.

I'm disappointed there's been no reviews that's to bad but please I love reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

I will have my thanks to you CrystalRei I will try to follow what you have said so first off I'll not tell you who will be narrating. Thank you for all that's reading and try to review. Ohh and the video game part in a few chapters ago, I ment trainer Krystal created Pokemon games, which were based off the hero of each region, and Nate but people prefer to call him Black 2 is before he became an amazing champion of the Unova region, which means Dr. Krystal of Johto has not made Black 2 yet.

Everyone I have 2 stories that I can't decide which to write first, to read the summary go to my story's, and its called "what's your opinion." It will be decided by the number of votes.

"Hmmm calm children we'll tell you the part of the beast." "Thanks for the input gardenia but I'll show it from here, to the children."

Momo puts his cloak hood on.

"Mmmmh so Momo you now know that we're officially enemies..." Said the mysterious trainer in front of us.

"I guess so RED which means..." My trainer carried off the comment.

"That means Momo Oak I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Said RED with pure emotionless face.

"Momo we have no choice but to fight..." I said in sadness.

"I still can do one thing."said my trainer smiling.

"What could that be?" Red asked looking at Momo that looked like he was to use his signature move.

"Momo uses flee." Yelled Momo bolting farther into the reaches of the sand.

I quickly bolted to my trainer.

When I bolted I heard RED's words "Disappointing that coward is."

Once I caught up and jumped on his shoulders Momo was at a fork in the road.

"Hmm goooo Shadow!"

Momo pulled from his belt a pokeball and threw it out.

"Grrrr you didn't need to yell we might catch attention." Hissed my somewhat cute dark type partner.

"Hey Shadow which way do you think we should go to get to Dessert resort?" Said Momo

"Well, Momo by judging the sky I see buildings in the right but since we're going to a resort it should be the left." Said shadow looking at the skyline.

"Thank you Shadow return." Momo said bringing out his ball and returns Shadow.

Momo and me walked to the left path and eventually to a small carnival.

We walked forward to a fighting arena, and Momo walked to a stand. "Name?, and how many badges?" Asked the guy at the stand.

"I'm Momo Oak. And I only have 1."

"Alright stand in the arena you're battling first."

Coincidence I thought.

Then a green haired man came into the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen and Pokemon introducing the first match." A man with a mic yelled.

Soon the whole place was filled with people.

"The coordinator on my left, he's a gym leader of station city gym itttts Cilian...

And the boy on the left in the mysterious cloak and with only one badge, ittttts Momo."

The crowds cheered.

Then a referee came into the arena. "The match will consist of only 3 Pokemon to battle you may not use items of any sort."

"This will be a delicious combination of spicy and mysterious battle." Said cillian messing with his hair.

"This indeed will be interesting." Momo said reaching for his belt for shadow.

"Begin" the referee shouted and went to the sidelines.

"Go go go stunfish." Cilan yelled.

Momo screeches."Ge ya don't need to yell."

"Go Kaz." He points to the field.

I dashed into the arena.

"Stunfish use thunder bolt."

"Kaz dodge, and use aqua jet then quickly use razor shell."

I got ready for the thunder bolt and dodged.

I quickly came off the ground and into a aqua jet. Once I made contact the stunfish flopped backwards. I pulled out my shells and slashed at Stunfish.

The stunfish flew out of conscience, and Cilan yelled return.

"To easy." Momo smiled.

Cilan yelled out. "Goooo pasage."

Cilan threw out the grass monkey.

"Kaz come back, go Lucas!"

I ran back to Momos side, and he threw out Lucas.

Cilan pointed out. "Pasage use bullet seed."

Riolu then got hit by a bunch of seeds.

"Riolu take him out with one hit, force palm." Momo yelled.

Riolu ran up to pasage, and his paw glowed, and slid it onto the grass type.

The pasage flew into Cilan face and they both fell out.

Cilan called in his Pokemon, got back in the ring.

"Now its up to you, this indeed is a delectable match but the tables will turn, Go Crustle."

Cilan pulled out one of his pokeball and threw it on stage.

A crustle appeared on stage.

"Crustle use shell smash then use take down." Yelled Cilian.

"Lucas use force palm to push away take down." Momo spoke softly.

The Crustle broke his shell with his pincers and hurled himself against Lucas.

Lucas flew out of the ring fainted.

"That was a critical, Lucas you did fine but its time to rest." Said Momo returning Lucas.

"Go go Cilan you can beat him, you still have a chance." Yelled an ash haired boy with a pikachu on his shoulder, and a purple haired girl chanting.

"What a kid." I thought.

"Okay Kaz do this for me." Momo poked at me.

I ran into the arena.

"I may be in a tight taco but I will win for the sake of that Vibrava." Cilan said in a sing song voice.

"I'll eat that taco, and I know what's best for the Vibrava." Momo yells out.

"Crustle use Struggle bug." Cilan said.

"Kaz use water gun, repetitively!" Momo yelled at me.

Crustle started to shake his pincers and ran towards me.

I jumped, and squirted the crustle with a blast of water.

Eventually the Crustle was washed into the dirt fainted.

"Return Crustle, that must been a easy battle for you." Cilan said as he returned his Crustle.

Cilian got out of the arena as well as me and Momo.

"Thank you folks now we need see the next match, Ash Ketchum From Pallet town with his partner pikachu, and his opponent from the dragon city... Iris. " yelled an announcer.

The matches came by pretty quick but I must say I've been feeling strange emotions with Momo, it felt like when you feel sad and you get a hug but a lot stronger feeling.

And during the wait in line for ice cream with winning money Lucas Evolved.

It was weird how his personality changed from laid back energetic to I want to Be the very best fighter.

Soon we were on the arena floor and our opponent.

"The kid from pallet town that we may have seen in other regions aaaaaaaash ketchum. In the other corner we have the kid that basically single handedly took out a gym leader Cilan, Mmmmmmomo." Yelled the announcer.

Then a big blimp floated across the sky with a Rocket symbol on it.

"Oh sorry Ash I'll need to take that Vibrava." Said Momo picking up my luxury ball and returning me.

Before Ash could speak, Momo ran up to the Black Vibrava prize ball and took it.

The whole place Scattered because the Rockets. Ash and his, assuming pals stayed there ready to fight.

Then a bomb appeared from nowhere and blasted Momo unconscious.

Then a metalion of Plasmas came from nowhere and pulled Momo and us into a sand dune.

I looked around in my ball and shook myself free.

I then went up next to Momo and licked him.

I then started to glow gold, and I started to change. I started to get bigger into a four foot and legged being. I started to get armor around me, then the glowing stopped and I was a Samurott.

I layed on Momo and started to feel strange urges but worse.

I tugged his shirt and Momo started to shake.

I got up and stopped my urges.

Momo got up and opened his eyes.

He looked at me and said "Yay you Evolved!" Momo pranced around me and stopped realizing someone else is in the dune. "Hey where are we?"

"Ah Momo we don't Need that Vibrava, and we need your help at headquarters." Said what I clearly remember as Ghetsis.

"Alright sir Ghetsis." Momo replied in happiness.

"Okay take this it will warp you into our head quarters." Said Ghetsis giving Momo a box.

Momo squeezes the box and we started to disappear into nothing.

Daughter of Psycho Gallade.

In over world,

I smiled. "The story is almost over Children."

A little Zora frowned. "Awww I was hoppin it was gonna be longer."

"By my calculations are that Momo either died or the story isn't finished" Yells a somewhat fat Kadabra.

"You'll soon see, but HEY narrator will introduce your self?" I yelled over to a human being.

"Hello my names, Abusora... Momos alter ego." The 14 yr old Boy says.

So here I go to tell the story.

Momo appeared in a Iron base as well as Kaz the Samurott.

Then an officer Plasman walked up to Momo and said. "Are you Momo Oak?"

"Yes I am him." Said Momo.

"Then follow me to your new post. "Said the Plasman grabbing Momo's Cloak and pulling him down the hall. What was my old post? Momo thought.

Momo was then pushed into a childish room with a bunch of Pokemon eggs and N was their.

"Ohh hi N long time no see." Momo cheered.

"I told them I don't need a Psychologist. I just need to see my Step Father not my sisters." N said frustrated

"N it's me Momo Oak the one you found in Altro mare." Momo started to get concerned.

"He was here Reshiram, we had to rebuild Castle, and Reshiram didn't kill me, I have no clue who you are begone." N said confused.

Momo started to tear up. Kaz Nuzzled Momo.

Then a Gallade broke into the room.

"Where's my egg." Said Gallade in an English tongue.

The Gallade looked around the room until a scientist Plasman walked in with a Shotgun.

The Gallade ran towards an egg what he seemed to know it was his. Then the Gallade looked towards Momo. "Kid with good aura, if I die take her."

BANG, the room was into total silence and the Gallade on the ground dead.

"Their shouldn't be Plasman harming Pokemon, You're FIRED!" N yelled in rage.

The Plasman ran out of the room relieved.

N clapped his hands, and another Plasman appeared and took the dead carcass away.

N slowly walked to the egg Gallade that was to grab,and picks it up.

"You heard his desires, Plasman take the egg." N says giving the egg to Momo.

"Now begone while I do business with Ms. White in Chargestone."N said dismissively.

Momo whips off his tears with terrible thoughts and walks away with Kaz and the egg.

Momo walked outside to the most pretty of sights; all of Unova.

Then the egg in Momo arms started to crack.

"Already." said Kaz.

Everyone come out. Momo threw all of his pokemon.

The egg hatched from piece to piece into Raltz.

"Amazing." said all guys in unison.

The little baby rubbed its eyes and immediately it looked over to Shadow and said in a feminine voice. "Mama."

It turned its head towards Momo.

"Dada."

"I'm not Dada my names Momo."

"Momo its a Baby..." Said Lucario.

The Raltz stumbled over to Lucario and hugged his Leg.

Lucario stuttered in disbelief. "Papa..." Lucario said in disbelief.

"Umm Momo what are you gonna name her?" Shadow interrupted.

"Hey its your child." Momo said.

"Momo that's not how it happened. We can't breed, are breeding is difference Idiot." said Shadow.

"Momo Idiot." Repeated the Raltz.

"Burned by a Baby." Said Vibrava cheerfully.

"No no word." Said Lucario picking up the baby putting his pointer in her face.

"How about Gardenia Rose." Said Momo.

"You're the human." Said Lucario.

"Hey Vibrava what's your name?" Samurott asked looking over to the laid back prize Vibrava.

"The names Braiden." Said the earth Dragonfly.

"How does breeding work Shadow?" Momo asked The Dark type.

"Well Momo I'll tell you over there..." Said Shadow softly, and nudging into a cave.

Momo, and Shadow walked into the cave with the others not following.

"Well Momo there's no taking back what I'm gonna tell you." Shadow said.

In reality Shadow yells at me."Hey Abusora your not gonna tell little Kids this are you..."

I smiled. "Oh course not Shadow."

I turn to the young Pokemon. "Back to the story since I was so rudely interrupted."

"First you know that."said Shadow pointing at Momos...

"Abusora Stop..."

Shadow yelled at me.

I smiled. "Never!"

"You leave me no choice." Shadow lunges at me...

I walk into the telling room to see Shadow, and Abusora fighting.

I quickly went in front of the spectating children.

"Oh sorry we're done for today, go home come back next time." I said loudly.

The children walk out of the telling room.

Like today's twisted chapter, if you're reading this or like what you see click that Favorite button or Review.

It means lots to me and the story characters.


	6. Chapter 6

Some of you noticed I did .5 as chapter... Its an accident.

Fates tails bind us together and the dragon.

I keep this short thank u everyone. Floccesy ranch exists it's just young. Floccesy town is filled with trees only ruins, poke center, Roads and Keldos training spot. Floccesy town is Part of route 20.

I found myself levitating through air with Momo walking by my side.

So far he seemed like a nice guy like everyone else but soon Ill probably be sold, so I guess I shouldn't get in a bond with him.

Something intrigues me because Kaz said that N who ever he is said that Momo appeared after N praised for Latios of Altro mare. So I've been asking Momo if he could remember anything before waking up to see N.

He had many adventures without Catching Pokemon.

Most of his adventures are out on sea, so that would make him more like a sea dog or a scallywag. He traveled on Fucken Tentacrools, sweet Lapras, and Pirate ship with a mechanical weirdo... I forget his name. I also saw on T.V. Momo needs to be reported and put in the nuthouse.

A few days has passed and everyone matured quickly Momo has been getting sick mind.

On a piece of he drew a meme off the internet, it was diglett, showing under their dirt. He wrote Childhood ruined.

He left it in a Pokemon center, and the Joy got concerned, and then called the Police to send Momo to jail because stealing me.

Right now Momo is training Gardenia to attack. We're in a place around an old Ruins with a big rock with 3 indents of swords. Momo said it was called Route 20.

Every once in awhile Gardenia does freak Teleports. Birth defects.

Gardenia starts to glow as well as everyone, and we appeared in the mouth of mt. Silver.

A Ninetails was their and lunged.

"Hey Lucas use bone rush." Momo said to Lucas.

Lucas slapped his paws together, slowly opened them to see a bright blue staff.

But Ninetails ran around him and used flame charge.

Lucas flew towards me unconscious.

I dodged to the left.

"Child, I Curse you to be unseen, and unable to touch forever Ali moi!" Yelled Ninetails.

A dark force started to swirl around Momo,.slowly disappearing to nothing.

Momo showed a tear. "Everyone before I disappear I have one wish... Please pass this story to others and train Gardenia for me."

"Momo no take my claw." Yelled Kaz reaching out for Momo.

Momo took his paw and placed his forehead on Kaz's hand.

Momo disappeared from sight, and we all stare at Ninetails angry.

"His fate his worse than this, I saved him, as Fates the name." The Ninetails said girlishly.

"And that's the unfinished ending of Momo."

"No it can't be." Said a few Pokemon.

Then a Ninetails came in."Well we don't know his ending, his story is not Done."

Kaz walked over in tears. "Go home children the stories over."

Hi my names Momo Oak I may not be dead but unseen.

Every day I see them , and N started to remember me but I'm unseen so he's mad.

I met RED he can talk to me he knows I'm there but he won't talk to anyone, he is sure creepy.

I watch as I slowly die from hunger, and deadly depress.

Until my vision went black.

Big cliffhanger, what crazy bastard like me, could come up with.


	7. Chapter 7

Momo Ch: 7

I see all dark. I see no light. I see no life. I see no death. All I see is fear. Who am I really? What happened before my dreaded knock out.

Then hope appeared. A small ample of light. It radiates like the sun, and I reach out to touch it.

The light soon disappeared from my view and was replaced by a dark entity. It seemed to pull my soul right from my body. "My name's Darkrai i'm hear to save you… Your entity is nearly finished to the land of light."

"Please… Save me bring me to Reality." I stuttered.

"I will, but that powers nearly beyond me. I could give you more life, 2 weeks worth."

"Do it… please."

Darkrai pulled out a shadow ball, and shoved it into my chest.

"Remember 2 weeks, then the curse poison will kill you, unless you heal it, bye." the dark being faded away.

Then a great light appeared as well as an entity.

"Darn it he escaped me." said the entity's voice.

"Hey!"

"What, oh you latios, you have a poisoned soul here, there is the only creature that can cure that." she said.

She shot a blast of light at me and blacked out.

"I must catch Darkrai, I must."

….….….….….….….….

Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Uooffff!

I landed on my butt. I looked around just to see floating islands. The most noticeable island had a big castle.

I stood up and thought, Latios, maybe it has to been my name.

Got to the edge of the island, put my legs over it to realize it was water!

I jumped in and swam to the castle.

I knocked on the HUGE door. It opened up. I saw a huge beast, about 15ft tall, wings dark as night, and jewels scattered around his neck.

"Oh I get so few guests, come in." said the Godly voice.

The creature turned and flapped deeper into his castle.

I walked into the castle.

I looked around to see nothing, but when I looked up I saw the most beautiful thing, the solar system.

Most of it contained stars.

I followed the star path into a throne room, with the beast sitting in the chair.

"What's your name?" I said.

"Giratina, i'm the ruler of the reverse world, the only being in this world until you came along."

"You created all of this?!" I said in aww.

"Yes, well except the land. Well I guess you're here for a reason, do tell."

"You're right i'm here for a reason. I have a poison curse laid on me and I wish to be cured."

"I can cure it. But there's a price." He said.

"As Long as it takes at least 2 weeks, deal."

"You have to do quite a bit of errands." Said Giratina.

"What do I do first?" I said.

"First a strand of Rapunzel's cut brown hair."

"who's that?"

"All you need to know is to get a strand of hair from a princess." said Giratina.

Giratina started to flap his wings and I disappeared.

I landed on soft grassy ground. I stood up and looked around. I saw the tower.

I heard some crying from the tower. I climbed up it and peeked my head in.

I saw a women with short brown hair and a stabbed man.

She started to sing "Flower, gleam, and, glow, make your power shine, make the clock reverse to bring back that once was mine, that once was mineeee. "

Her tear landed on the man, and the stab wound disappeared.

Before the rest, I fell.

Owww.

I stood up and headed towards the groves entrance.

I started hearing the presuming couple climbing down.

I got out of the grove and saw a horse.

"Stop what were you doing their." He pointed at me.

"Oh i'm on a mission." I said.

He looked at me with big eyes. "He couldnt possibly here me, im a horse, and he's huma..." he sniffed at me.

"Pirate and distinct Lizard smell."

"I heard you, and im human." I said.

Maybe im human… I thought.

"Whats your mission, stranger?"

"Oh umm, I need princesses hair."

"Their hasn't been a princess in years. Even if their was I wouldn't let you, its illegal."

The grove shook. I leaped behind a bush and watched.

The horse averted his his eyes to the grove.

Then the 2 couples got on the horse.

"Guess what Maximus, she's the missing princess!" said the man.

Maximus smilled and rode off.

I quickly ran after him.

We eventually reached town. When that happened I put my cloak's hood on.

They got off Maximus. Here's my chance. I ran up to the princess and knealed.

"My princess, my evasinase caught up to you, if I may have a strand of your hair?"

"What use of it is to you and how'd you know im the Princess?" she said.

"I Momo the traveler, and I need to fullfill an arran, I saw you from the tower." I said.

"I'm sorry that will only be use for witch craftery." she said.

"Sorry." I leaped and tackled the princess. I pulled a strand out, and I ran.

"Giratina, i'm finished take me back." I yelled.

Nothing happed. I kept speaking.

Eventually the day was up and soldiers were looking for me.

They caught me and put me in a cell.

Later they put me in the guollitine.

"Giratina, help, take me back, please." I yelled.

Cliff hanger.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning; I may use a foreign language.

Last time on Latios' awakening.

Who am I?

"My name Giratina. "

I need you to give me princess hair.

Giratinaaa!

"Giratinaaa!"

Then my vision turned blank.

I slowly start to feel heat around me, and I heard boiling water. I slowly opened my eyes to see Giratina staring me with his big black and red eyes in the distance next to a boiling cauldron.

"Πήρες την κλειδαριά την Πύλη ;" He asked rushing over to me almost dream like.

Ohh uhh what did you say? I asked curiously.

"Oh sorry i'm really used to Greek… Well I said Did you get the lock of hair. "

"Yes, I did." I pulled hair from my pocket and held my hand.

He looked at the lock of hair and it started to float off my hand and floated to the back of his head.

"Oh Giratina, we need to speak about teleporting." I said.

"Nothing stopping you." he said moving backwards.

"One, warn me where i'm going, and when I ask for you answer me and heed me." I said.

"All right, but today you need to go to get a crown from the Queen Elsa, this shall be far less beheading than your last quest if you follow her and stay hidden. Go to the North mountain t find her." said Giratina.

"All right bring me there." I said.

I looked to the ceiling to see the starry place.

I started to spin extremely fast, then stopped.

I still saw the stars but when I Looked down I saw a sign. It read (Wandering Oaken's trading post.) I looked to the right to see a covered in snow sign.

I walked up the steps and opened the door. I shut the door behind me.

"Yu hoo, big summer blowout, half off swimming suit, cloth, and sun balm my new invention, ya." said a big man deep in the store.

"Ohh, actually was their a queen passing by, and where's the North mountain?"

"Their hasn't, the north mountain is up the hill." he said.

I headed outside but a cold freeze hit me, realizing it's pretty cold. I put my hood on.

"Giratina, could you teleport me to the bottom of the North Mountain?"

I started to spin, and I reappeared at a bottom of a mountain.

"Its funny that some distance can make everything look small..." I heard.

I dropped and I saw a beautiful women with the brightest blond hair and was in a traditional Coneration clothes.

"Can't get to me at all, "It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free." The women created a staircase with ice power and I followed her.

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on."

I stared at her in Awww as she created a ice palace out of the ground. She seemed to get her ice power from a musical number.

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway! She slammed the door as I swiped her crown as she said the past is in the past.

She walked towards me. "Who Are You!" she screamed at me, ice came from he ground, but she soon lowered it.

"Ohh just go."she said.

"You born with your power or enchanted?" I said. I put the crown in my pocket.

"Curses..." she said.

"Im also cursed." I said.

"Prove it."

I pulled my hood off to show her my hair.

"The curse of poisoning and not to be seen by people who knew me. That's why my hairs orange. That is also why I took your crown, to fix that."

She smiled at me in understanding.

"Go, heal yourself." she said.

I ran but yelled."Good luck."

Once I reached outside I yelled"Giratina send me back."

I started to spin so fast my vision changed into Giratina's place again.

I felt great warmness but still cold. Giratina appeared in front of me as I pull out the crown.

He had the most smile on his face as he takes the crown with his telekinesis.

The crown attached to the lock of hair. The objects floated it into the cauldron, and reacted.

A new object floated out.

"Giratina what are you making?" I said curiously.

"I've been banished here for too long, once this object is completely finished I can roam the world. Its called the spirit vell."

"I have no time." I said overly exaggerated

"It's dark, you should sleep. A hero needs shuteye." he said looking deeply at me.

"Momo, I don't have beds but I do have cells and dungeons, you choose." he said.

I walked out of the room and I saw many cells.

I walked into a open cell and laid on the floor with many blankets and pillows, overall comfy.

I reached to my right to see books. I grabbed 1 and read (the star full ceilings made too much light.)

The book was called The Underworld.

I read the short book, it was about the dimension world used to be the place of judgment, hell.

But now it's in ruins and heaven was supreme. The ruler of the land was Giratina until a trainer named Syoran and his pokemon (Fanfiction, spirit the pokemon)proved the ruler wasn't worth his land and Latios replaced him until Dialga pushed Latios into the past and he combined with his past self that where he just died. Now Giratina lives in a time where there is no time which means he can't get people to judge.

Times confusing as well as dimensions. I started to feel lonely, sleepless, cold, and scared. I put the book back and stood up.

I walked out with my cloak, and went down the hall past the cauldron.

There was signs on the walls that said Giratina's room.

I followed the signs until I saw a dark room with few, dull stars.

Once I entered I saw Giratina laying down on his back. I walked over, climbed, and laid on his belly. I saw his body flinch but soon relaxed. I felt his godly body heat, I slept instantly.

"Have a Good Sleep, cause you next challenge is stealing a mask from a boy named Link."


	9. Chapter 9 Latios Awakened

I woke up and saw a roof, not a star ceiling but a roof.

I sat up and realized I was on a bed. I looked to my right to see a bookcase. I turned my head to the left to see a girl with pretty green hair, green dress/kilt.

"Hey kid, who are you?" she said.

"First who are you?" I said.

"Are you Kokiri?" she said.

"Uhh yes." I said stuttering.

"It doesn't look like i've seen you before. Where do you live?" she said.

"I don't have a place..." I said.

"My names Saria, and yours?" she said.

"My names Momo." I said reluctantly.

She stared at me with big eyes. "Get out of here Demon, begone!"

She rolled towards the door and grabbed a broom.

She swung at me. "Owww."

She swung downwards, and hit me on the head.

"Stopppp..."

She swung at me upwards. I landed on the bed, and my mind went blank.

"You cannot give up just yet…

Momo!

Stay Determined..."

I opened my eyes to see an inscription on a wall.

"Momo you're not Kokirian, you know what that wall says?"

Said a feminine voice.

"No..." I said.

"It says, the Hero of shade and time will be defeated in war by a boy of Darkness. " she said.

"So who are these peoples, and what does this have to do with my name?" I said.

"If you look at the war in the drawing and you can see your name on it. The man on the right that's being stabbed, his name's link. He's the greatest Hero there ever was."

She did everso the faintest of blushes.

"Who's the guy on the left?" I asked.

"Momo, you." she said.

"Tell me, every time there's a prophecy, have you've always been 100% right?" I said.

"No..."

"Ohh besides i'm looking for an object, I think." I said.

I start trying to get giratina to speak but the voice was blank.

"I guess i'm staying here for a bit." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, um sorry for accusing you, will you stay awhile, the Hero of time and shade will be here in a minute." she said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"16, how about you?" she said.

"13." I said.

I looked down at myself and my clothes changed, my shirt and shorts turned into a green tunic, similar to the girl.

A blaring noise blasted my ears.

Saria put her her hands together. "He's here!" she screamed excitedly.

She grabbed my hand and ran with me behind her.

We ran through a bunch of trees. I got hit by many tree branches.

We eventually reached a village. It was blaring with people with green tunics, pointy ears, and fluttering fairies. We headed towards a huge crowd. She let my hand go and just standed there. She just collapsed. Know one heard her because of the crowd was to loud.

"Hey… Hey..." I said. Know one acknowledged me, but a little blue fairy flew towards me.

"HEY LISTEN!" it yelled.

Everyone turned to us seeing Saria on the ground. I stood up when I saw people scooting aside. A teenage boy with one eye ran through the crowd.

He kneeled down and picked up Saria, and threw her over his shoulder. I then saw an arrow, to her back. The boy looked to the side of me. I turned around to see a 6ft tall, brown skin armored woman.

The boy pulled out a bow and 2 arrows. He shot the killer twice, she disappeared into smoke.

He put the weapon away. His eye wielded a tear. He soon burned the tear in rage.

He pulled a sword with 3 triangles on it, and raised it.

"Link wants to war against gerudo." said the fairy.

"I was shocked, this is the hero." I thought.

"Link will teach you to fight with a sword, arrows, and shields." said the fairy.

Link put his sword away, and pulled his bow.

Soon enough we were armed with bows and arrows. He put some targets out and told us to fire. We all failed, soon link went around helping us.

I pulled the bowstring to my cheek and fired bow. The arrow hit the target.

"Momo, please get out of their!" said a voice in my mind.

I left the area. "Momo, war will mess you up mentally, I can't risk that." said Giratina.

I started to spin, faster, and faster untill I stoped. I saw I was right in the middle of war. Sword clattered, arrows zipped past, shields dropped, and people dropped. It was horrifying. All the people with green armor are dead, besides link levitating, deity like. A sword was lunged at me, I closed my eyes. I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see link in front of me, dead.

A boy, risked his life for a kid he never met, that's a hero. My eyes went blank, as well as my vision.

I looked about to see everybody dead, I looked down to see link holding a mask.

"MOMO SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO TELEPORT YOU NOW, I MEANT LATER." yelled Giratina.

I shivered. at all the death. "What do you need?" I asked.

"That mask..." he said sadly.

I picked the mask link was holding, but his grip was still their. "Kid, its been awhile, Saria told me everything. " Link said in a godly voice. "Someone needs the triforce of courage, to protect it, when you find my grand children to give this to, I will be waiting, in the sacred realm till then. "

He then turned lifeless. I started to feel courage. It moved it my wrist and stopped. I looked to my wrist, it glowed 3 yellow triangles and one of them grew the brightest. The triangles disappeared with the light. I looked up to feel the fear coming back, I took the mask.

I started to spin, until i saw Giratina. I gave him the mask. He forced a smile and levitated the mask into the cauldron.

"I've seen many god creatures out there, and you the best one." I said happy.

"It's time I show you the truth." Giratina said.

Out of the cauldron a veil was made. It floated onto Giratina. He waved his wings at me and I started to glow purple. It stopped.

"Your poisoning is cured, come with me." He said laying one wing down.

I hesitated but climbed his wing to his back.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special." he said as he took off through his castle.

We exited the doors and he flew through a mirror.

We were greeted by a blinding light. We shuttered. We flew towards the sun.

It got hotter and hotter. We then appeared to stairs on a mountain.

He landed and I slid off. "I can't go farther." he said.

"YOU'RE going into the hall of origin, were a true god is." he said.

I walked up the stairs to a much bigger door.

"Just remember everything you said and felt for me. I HAVE A DEEP REGARD FOR YOU." Yelled Giratina.

Giratina left behind a tear as he disappeared away from the sun.

Momo teared a little, before he sucked it up and walked through the doors.

I saw a big table with a bunch of godish and god pokemon. I recognized a couple as, Kyogre, Groudon, Azelf, and Ho-oh.

I got closer and a blue kitten appeared. It flew behind me and picked me up onto the table. All eyes locked onto me. Pretty scary if you ask me. I walked towards the god on the farthest part of the table. The seeming god looked at me. He smiled.

"I'M ARCEUS, AND YOU ARE NOT MOMO." Said Arceus.

"Who am I?" Momo asked.

"Uxie, Cellery, and Mew. Restore his mind." Arceus smiled.

3 pixey creatures appeared. One seemed to have much knowledge, spiritually, with 2 star like tails, the other one seemed very sweet, pink and with a know all attitude.

And the other one is blue and full of curiosity.

"Really Arceus you called me Cellery, its Celebii." said the pink one.

"Yay, fun, fun, restoring his memory." said the blue one.

The yellow ones stars tapped my forehead, and my chest. It drew a blue aura out, not physical.

Celebii took the aura and added stuff to it.

Mew took the aura and turned it physical.

"Kid take the orb." said what was asummingly Uxie.

The orb floated towards Momo.

Momo held it. His Triforce glowed, as well as the orb.

The orbs blue aura went to Momos head, and the orb shaddered.

The triforce died down, and Momo, gets a relization of most of the legendaries, Giratina and his sister.

"Im not Momo, im Latios, and weres my pokemon. "


	10. Chapter 10

I walk out to see my 5 pokemon mates. "Flygon, do you think he's watching us..."

"Well, I highly doubt it, remember when I said that he's different from most trainers I had? Well hes like them. He leaved us." flygon curved hs head towards me, he quickly looked away and crossed his little arms.

"Your lack of faith makes you stupid." said a feminine voice which I recognized as Ninetails.

Lucas appeared in front of Ninetails."You shouldn't even be here, you cursed our trainer and left him to die."

"I told you, it was for a better fate." Ninetails got into a flame charge position.

"I always wanted to fight you." lucas said as he got into attack stance.

Lucas bursted into pure speed, while Ninetails bursted into flames.

They both started to glow a purple aura and their attack stopped. They started to float into the air.

To my left Gardevoir was using telekinesis.

"You should know fighting is never the answer. Ninetails, you know not to aggravate, lucas. Lucas, you know better to fight your teammate." Said Gardevoir.

"You know that she technically isn't even Momo's pokemon." said lucario.

Suddenly at the mouth of the cave, Absol jumped up.

"Gardevoir, this is true Ninetails isn't suppose to be in our team, heck i'm an outcast, Flygon your just for trade, Lucario you might haven't even been here, Gardevoir your technically not Momo pokemon, and samurott, if isnt wasnt for Momo's video games you would have a little pool, still oshawott stuck in the water forever." she said.

Gardevoir dropped the duo.

They all started attacking.

Besides me and Flygon though. Waiting for the opportunity, well maybe not Flygon.

Absol easily plowed through Gardevoir, lucas was easily bashed with a fireblast, and Ninetails just was Neutral.

Absol trumped 3. Of our team, must fix. I dashed while charging revenge. I hit her onto her back, I tripped over a tail and landed muzzle first into Ninetails muzzle.

I looked into her eyes, she looked into my eyes, I let go of her muzzle and we both blushed.

A big thump hit the ground "Hahahaha, amazing, I got you gooooood." screeched Flygon on the ground laughing.

I hear the tiniest foot step hit the floor.

I look up to the peak of the mouth of the cave.

To see a boy with long blue hair, deep crimson red eyes, with a smile never to be forgotten…. MOMO!

"Did I appear to the write time?" Momo smiled towards me. I blushed hard.

I jumped up from the awkward position, ran towards Momo and hugged him crying.

He felt cold as ice, but he hugged back and he was warming up.

"I thought, I thought..."I said as I felt tears running down my back. He forced my head near his armpit. "I almost did."

He moved me to his side. "Hey don't worry you're not the only one in awkward position." Momo smiled and giggled.

I looked over to Flygon to see him sleeping with his tail in his mouth. "Baby..."

I looked over to Absol, with heartfull eyes, still on her back. "Looks like you got her good."

I turned my head to the other 3. Lucas was starfished. Ninetails was on her belly below lucas's spike. But Gardevoir was laying on lucario's neck.

"Lucario got laid."

Its great to see his beautiful face again.


	11. Chapter 11

I feel asleep, laughing so hard. When I woke up, I saw samurott and the trainer that abandoned me, Momo.

The 2 were talking. I look towards Lucario, Gardevoir and Ninetails to see them in the most awkward position, sleeping.

I wonder how my life would have been if I was a wild pokemon? I thought to myself, then a thought occurred to me.

I could still kinda do that, I'd just have to escape before they see me.

I snuck deeper into the mountain. I smiled at myself as I plowed through the mountain.

I reached the bottom of the mountain, I stopped before I reached outside. I see my teammates and Momo at the entrance of Mount Silver. The moved their heads all around, but I stayed hidden. They are probably looking for me.

Momo faced his head to his feet, crying.

Maybe, Momo does care for me. I was about to face him, what when I looked at him again, he was far way.

I was then was tackled by a black silhouette. It covered my mouth with its claws, and kept me at a submissive position.

I tried to scream, and tried to escape but, he clenched my mouth titer. "Hey Flygon, be quiet." I completely stopped resisting and didn't peep.

A bunch of Steelix, Golems, and Houndooms tramped right by us, without their knowing. Once they were out of distance the Silhouette let go of me.

"Oh that was close, Flygon." He came in front of me.

I couldn't recognize this stranger. He looked dragon like, and looks like a shark.

"What's your name." the Shark looking guy said smiling.

"The Names Braiden, and who do you think you are, slamming into people, that's just rude." I said angrily.

"My name is Chomp, and are you… new here?" He said calmly.

His smooth nature calmed me down. "Kinda."

"Oh have you been with a trainer?"

"My whole life till now."

Chomp picked up a bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"What's in the bag?"

He smiled. "Only if you're determined." he lifted his wings. His body looked like a jet, as he flew out of the cave.

I instantly fly after him. He flies as fast as a jet. I follow as him, as he flies.

He flies into a city. I stopped right behind him.

He turns to me. "I am part of a resistance, you're welcome to join me, if you hate humans."

"Yes, to all of that, i'm tired of being someone's prize."

He waved his wing, for me to come closer. I came close.

"Okay, just stay here for now." he chuckled.

He ran into a town building in front of us.

I waited for 2 minutes, and he rushed out of the building being chased by humans and Arcanine.

All the pursuers charged 5 fire blasts.

I started smashing into the ground, causing an earthquake.

All the arcanines attacks miss. Chomp flies to me and grabbed my arm and flew me into a forest.

We landed in the thick forest. He pulled me to a huge tree.

He let go of my arm and opened a camouflaged door on the tree.

We walked in, we were greeted by a bunch of a bunch of Johto Pokemon.

We were crowded by 1rst evolution kiddies. They hustle when a Blissey huddled them away.

Chomp leads me into a quiet little room. He points into a corner, were a bed Is.

He faced towards the bed. He stretched his muscles. He looked quite handsome. He then lays down in bed.

"Their is no more beds, since a year ago we had to share beds, or you freeze on the floor." he said.

"I'm don't like the cold, so i'll sleep with you." I get into the little space on the bed with Chomp.

After a few minutes Chomp breaks the silence.

"I like you, Braiden, will stay with me… forever?" he said gently.

"Definitely yes!" I said excitedly.

"Thank you." he said sweetly.

We soon fall asleep.

I started to feel squished, I then appear in a forest with the strangest thing happening.


End file.
